Levi's surprise birthday
by Leylinar
Summary: It's almost Levi's birthday! His friends decide to make a party to celebrate it, they ask for Eren's help...(This is my first fanfic, translated from French, so sorry if it's not perfect, tell me what you think in comments, enjoy!) Chap 2 coming out soon


_Levi's surprise birthday:_

 _Chapter 1: Inivitation_

Eren slowly opened his eyes, the sun told him that it was time to wake up. With a confused mind, Eren checked at his phone which indicated to him 10:15am as well as a notification of a message from Mikasa, the latter gave him an appointment this midday at a café, The colossal, a place that Eren and his sister were used to go and which he knew well the boss and his servers, Bertholt, Reiner and Annie.

The young brown walked then to his bathroom, he was living almost alone since his mom died in a car accident some years earlier, then his father shut up and wasn't home so much due to his work, everyone had tried to wear this hard mourning as best as they could, Mikasa, she was with Eren as best she could.

Once ready, the young high school student went outside to go to the café. The air was fresh in this middle month of December. The café was 10 minutes walk from his high school, so Eren was living 30 minutes walking of it. However Eren preferred to walk rather than taking the subway, he liked moving and thought there was too many people in public transport.

Arrived at the meeting place around 11:30am, Eren immediately notied Mikasa, he then moved to settle near the latter, who started with her usual questions:

"-Eren are you okay? You seem a little tired, you slept enough I hope? That isn't because you're in holiday that you have to spend your nights playing video games and forget to eat or sleep

-I'm fine Mikasa, I already know all this, you keep telling me it, what about you?

-Yes don't worry, I started to study a lot

-I don't know how you're doing to always get such good grades, _replied the youngest, affresing a slight smile_

-You should start studying too, _retorted she with an almost threatening tone_ , by the way, do you have any news from Armin?

-He might have the same timetable as you, and as it's cold outside these days I think he prefers to stay in his warmth room, he's a chilly.

-I believe it indeed."

They continued their conversation, disussing about everything and anything, then Mikasa went to get them something to eat.

Eren liked his sister but thought she was over protective sometimes, he started to think that if she finds someone maybe she will free him a bit more.

As he was wondering about all this, someone pulled him out of his thoughts by calling him. Eren turned his head to the voice who was calling him then he saw a brown haired girl with glasses, accompanied with a blonde and taller guy, they seemed to be a year or two older than Eren.

"-Hello Eren, my name is Hanji, I'm a friend of Levi, we've met once before I think, but as you were pretty drunk this night, I'll understand if you don't really remember it, _the girl with glasses was smiling while staring at him, then the tall blonde guy stood in front of her to speak_

 _-_ Hello Eren, I'm Erwin, as Hanji already told you, we're Levi's friends, and to make it short we're preparing a surprise birthday for Levi and we were wondering if you would accept to join us."

Eren started to watch them stupidly, without knowing what to say, Levi's friends? They had already met? From what was said by Hanji, it was in one of these party where he had drunk too much, he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Mikasa was coming back to save him from this situation, a tray of sandwiches and drinks in her hands. She put the tray on the table, before adressing to the two indiviuals:

"-Hanji, Erwin, glad to see you

-Ah Mikasa, you're still so pretty, _answered her Hanji_ , sorry to annoy you but as we were explaining to Eren, we're organising a small party for Levi's birthday, you could also join us if you feel like to, on this, we're leaving.

-Oh Eren, _called Erwin_ , please give me your phone number so you can send me your answer by message"

Eren nodded his head, then some minutes later, Erwin and Hanji left, Mikasa was staring at Eren while sipping her drink.

"-Are you going to it? She finally asked

-Well..this is Levi's birthday and I have nothing to do at Christmas this year so I think it's a pretty good idea.. _then Eren shaked his head as if he just rememered something;_ but,by the way, how do you know Erwin and Hanji?

-We were in the same class last year, Erwin was delegate then Hanji was always following him everywhere, _calmly replied the young girl._

-I see.. _almost mumbled Eren while thinking about this party_ , I'll send Erwin a message tommorow, I don't want to miss it"


End file.
